Every Love, Every Pairing
by downtonfan1998
Summary: This story will contain most pairings, but mostly ones with Carson or Mrs Hughes. Will include slash, both male and female. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me. Hope you enjoy my story.

**Charles Carson And Robert Crawley**

After 20 years they were still together; still loving each other.  
They lay entwined in a lovers embrace. Servant and Master. Butler and Lord. They knew it was wrong.  
They knew it was illegal. But they didn't care; they loved each other. And that was never going to change.

* * *

**Elsie Hughes and Robert Crawley**

Beautiful. That was the only word he could use to describe Elsie Hughes, the new Scottish housemaid.  
Robert ran his hands down her sides finishing on her waist. He leaned down and kissed her deeply,  
and, as she responded, drove all thoughts of propriety from his mind.

* * *

**Charles Carson and Violet Crawley**

She stood staring out of the window, not really concentrating. Her youngest granddaughter was dead from eclampsia.  
The door opened behind her and Violet allowed herself to crumple, sobs wracking her body.  
A strong pair of arms supported her, as her knees buckled, wrapping tightly around her waist,  
and she felt Charles kiss away the tears running down her cheeks. She leaned back into her lover's embrace,  
and knew she would always be cared for.

* * *

**John Bates and Charles Carson**

Running his hands through the older man's luxuriously soft, graying hair, John was in heaven.  
They were lying in bed kissing, passion filling every kiss, their bare chests pressing against each other.  
Charles was more muscular than John had imagined, but still loved the fell of it against his own.  
As they broke apart, and John placed his hands on Charles' chest, he knew Charles Carson would always be there for him.

* * *

**Charles Carson and Thomas Barrow**

His original had been to corrupt the older man, but the more Thomas reflected on this plan the more he hated it.  
As he lay wrapped in Charles Carson's arms, he snuggled into his lover's warm, soft cotton pajama top, and kissed his neck softly.  
Charles opened his eyes, and looked at Thomas drowsily. As he brought up a hand to cup Thomas' cheek, he smiled slightly,  
and Thomas couldn't help but smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsie Hughes and Cora Crawley**

Cora had her hands on Elsie's hips, her smooth feminine curves heaven under her fingers.  
Elsie was placing light kisses on her neck, and jaw. Cora sighed as Elsie placed a gentle kiss  
on her lips, and looked into her eyes. Brown met blue, and a silent promise was made.  
As Elsie kissed her again, Cora finally felt she had someone to care for her, after feeling  
unloved by her husband for so long.

* * *

**Elsie Hughes and John Bates**

Guilt. That was the one emotion John knew he should be feeling.  
He knew Anna loved him, she had admitted it to him herself. But as he kissed Elsie Hughes lovingly,  
he didn't feel guilty. He had her pushed up against her sitting room door, her arms wrapped  
tightly around his neck, his hands on her waist. He pulled back, and admired the way the  
evening sunlight fell upon her face. Deciding he would tell Anna no in the morning, he leaned forward and  
kissed the housekeeper thoroughly.

* * *

**Charles Carson and Anna Smith**

Anna collapsed into Charles' arms. War had just been announced and she was terrified.  
He ran his hands soothingly up and down her beck, kissing her forehead softly. She became aware that  
she was crying, and her tears were soaking, and probably ruining the butler's shirt, but she didn't care.  
She was safe in the older man's arms and secure in his heart. She pulled her head away from his chest,  
leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back, and Anna knew she was safe from the war, and  
anything else that could hurt her.

* * *

**Charles Carson and Mary Crawley**

When she pressed her lips against the butler's, Mary was sure he'd pull away, but when he didn't she was pleasantly surprised,  
and even more surprised when he started kissing her back gently, At first Mary had viewed Charles Carson as a father figure,  
but as Matthew pulled further away, and Carson helped her when she was hurting, she became aware her feelings were evolving  
to loving him. Her hands were gripping his soft cotton shirt, and his hands were resting on her waist. She closed her eyes as he  
kissed her, and let it wash away any thoughts of Matthew Crawley.

* * *

**Elsie Hughes and Anna Smith**

She lay in the housekeeper's arms content and satisfied. The housekeeper herself was snoozing peacefully,  
her eyes flickering as dreams swam in her head. Anna placed a gentle kiss on her neck, and Elsie's eyes opened slowly.  
She looked down at Anna and smiled gently. Anna reached up and pressed her lips firmly against Elsie's, effectively cutting  
off the smile, and enticing a moan from her own lips. As she kissed Elsie Hughes, Anna Smith was certain she didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

Please review. A/N: Please vote in my poll on my account for your favorite pairing so far. I want to write a full story for one of them, and I want the public opinion.


End file.
